Carlisle Funeral
by xxK.CutiePie.Hxx
Summary: What happens when Carlisle is killed one day and they have a funeral for him and ness sings a song? It is a whole lot better than it sounds. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES!


**What if Carlisle was killed by a rouge vampire and they held a funeral for him. Here is what happens at the Funeral. **

…

**~Nessie's Point of View~**

Today was the day of grandpa Carlisle funereal. I remember when we found the Rouge vampire burning him.

~Flashback~

_We were looking for grandpa when I picked up his scent and I told my dad and he was next to me in a New York minute. And so was everybody else so we took off towards the scent and we came across a fire. And grandpa's head was the last of him, I started to cry. we saw the rouge vampire throw his head in, I went all to pieces then I saw the Volturi come to where we were and Demetri and Felix had the rouge vampire. Alec was next to me because he was my friend and he didn't want me to see the rouge vampire to be killed so I ended up hugging Alec and crying. Then they built a new fire and threw him in. _

_They got grandpa's fire out and I gathered up the ashes of what remained and I put them in an urn that Alec had giving me. And I gave them to dad and I went back to the house and I went straight to my room. I knew grandma was really upset. I herd the door opened it was my mom and dad. _

"_Ness" mom called out _

"_Yeah" was my response _

_She took me in her arms and I cried on her shoulder and dad was rubbing my back hugging mom and I. _

"_We have to make arrangements for the funeral" I herd Alice told everyone else _

"_No" I herd dad say and he went down stairs. There was a knock on the door. It was Jake and the rest of the Wolf pack. _

_Jake Came upstairs and he hugged me as well as the others. _

"_Can I just be alone" I asked them and they nodded and I went to find grandma. _

_She was in hers and grandpas room. I knocked on the door. _

"_Grandma" I said and she opened the door and I went inside _

"_Aw Nessie are you okay? I know you and Carlisle were very close" she asked _

"_I know I'll be okay grandma but right now im not okay" I told her _

_She nodded. We talked about the funeral and we decided it should be in the next two months because we are needed to track down his vampire friends. And there was a lot of them. _

~End of Flashback~

"Now Reneesme will come up and say a few words" I herd my dad say and I got up

"Uh hi I wrote a song for the funeral I hope you don't mind that I play it." And I got out my guitar

"This song is for my grandfather. And he is never gone to me he is always here and this song goes out to him my guardian angel" I said and I started to play and Jasper and Alice where behind me playing

I started to strum

Sha la la la Sha la la la 

You used to call me your angel 

Said I was sent straight down from heaven 

You hold me close in you ah arms 

I love the way you felt so strong 

I never wanted you to leave 

I wanted you stay here holding me 

I miss you I miss your smile 

And I still shed a tear every once 

In awhile

Even though its different now 

Your still here somehow 

My heart will let you go 

But I need you to know 

I miss you 

Sha la la la la 

I miss you 

You used to call me your dreamer 

And now im living out my dream 

Oh how I wish you could see 

Everything that happening for me 

Im think back on the past it's true 

That time is flying by too fast 

I miss you I miss your smile 

And I still shed a tear every once 

In awhile

Even though its different now 

Your still here somehow 

My heart will let you go 

But I need you to know 

I miss you 

Sha la la la la 

I miss you 

I know you're in a better place yeah 

But I wish I could see your face oh 

I know your where you need to be 

Even though it's not here with me yeah

I miss you I miss your smile 

And I still shed a tear every once 

In awhile

Even though its different now 

Your still here somehow 

My heart will let you go 

But I need you to know 

I miss you 

Sha la la la la 

I miss you I miss your smile 

And I still shed a tear every once 

In awhile

Even though its different now 

Your still here somehow 

My heart will let you go 

But I need you to know 

I miss you 

Sha la la la la 

I miss you 

I miss you

After I was done I was crying and everyone was cheering. Mom and dad came up and hugged me

"That was beautiful Reneesme" Mom said

"Thanks I know he is here and he herd it listen" I told them to and the wind started to blow and the sun came out. At least we were in the clearing. And everyone started to sparkle and I thought I never see but his ghost appeared and everybody else saw him too!

"My dear Nessie. What a beautiful song" he said

"Grandpa thank you" I told him

"Don't mourn over me my friends. Be happy and move on with your life." He told everyone. "But Carlisle your wife" Aro told him

"Ah yes my sweet sweet Esme don't mourn over me my love" He told Grandma and I went beside her and I hugged her she returned the hug.

"Carlisle will I ever see you again" she asked

"The future is never set but now I must go and don't worry I'm with you my sweet grand daughter every where you go" He said to me

"Bye grandpa I love you" I told him

"I love you too and I love you all in my family" he said to me and everyone and he was gone.

Everyone else went back to the house except me mom and dad

"Reneesme you are truly remarkable" dad told me

'That's because I get it from you' I thought to him and he laughed

Poor mom looked confuse and we told her what I said

"that you do ness that you do" she said and we stayed till almost midnight and I was falling asleep and I felt dad pick me up and I snuggled closer so I wouldn't get the wind in my face and we arrived at the cottage dad woke me up

"Ness where home come on sweetheart lets get you some supper and get you in the bed" he said I just nodded groggily. Mom had cooked me Mac n' Cheese and I ate it. I went up to my room and I fell asleep the last words were before I did fall asleep was "Goodnight Grandpa I love you and I know you'll always watch over me" and I herd his voice "That I will Reneesme and I love you too sweetheart" and I fell into a deep sleep


End file.
